


We Are All That Is

by FloweryOmi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Against a Wall, Also this is not a threesome btw, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Crying, Dancing, EoG, Epic of Gilgamesh - Freeform, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hot, M/M, Mesopetamian Myth, Oral Sex, Party, Public Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, also gil and enk have no shame, ass eating, chaldea needs sound proof walls, gilkidu, i will also probably elaborate on Gil and Rasputin's relationship in the future cause uuh, kotogil but where kirei is a chad, sorry if the ships sounds misleading, whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryOmi/pseuds/FloweryOmi
Summary: Enkidu decides to attend a party for the Servants of Chaldea one night only to realize that something does not feel right - that is until they find what they were missing the whole time.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	We Are All That Is

The main lights in Chaldea’s massive cafeteria dimmed as the many strips of neon lights rose in brightness. Servants from every empire and every era filled the space to the brim. Drinks were procured and nearly everyone had at least one in hand.

DaVinci, the appointed DJ of the night, cued the first song and the bass line rolled over the sea of heroes, and the crowd roared. Laser lights of every color pulsed and danced about the sea of bobbing heads in a flurry.

Enkidu had attended parties in their lifetime, no doubt, but this was the first one they had attended in this new era. These new reverbing sounds, the flashing strobes, the crowd – they hadn’t quite expected this much stimulus in one area. They could hear Chulainn starting to go wild at the start of the chorus a few yards away. Leonidas joined, and the noise nearly became unbearable. Enkidu did not know the song, or else perhaps they would have joined as well. From what they could tell, it was good. They took a sip of their drink – a great challenge when lodged in the middle of a jumping, jostling herd of people – and swayed with the music as the song’s refrain and second chorus played out.

By the end, they thought it was a good song.

More and more songs like it passed, and it became clear that DaVinci had a taste for synth and rock and roll tones. At one point the music stopped and a dense group of people gathered around as two or three of the Celts commandeered a lunch table and sang a short tavern song and danced upon it, much to everyone’s delight. The music picked back up again, and it gradually became slower in rhythm and more romantic in mood. Enkidu began to notice Servants pairing off and entertaining each other in more isolated clusters. Some were haphazard in their attempts to court one another, as they saw with Artoria Alter and Jeanne, while others seemed more fluid and confident as they clasped hands and pulled at waists with the music, as they saw with Ozymandias and Nefertari.

Enkidu finished their third drink and their lithe figure darted smoothly between bodies on the dance floor, their white crop top hoodie illuminated bright blue. Reaching the nearest refreshments table was nearly a heroic feat in and of itself. Every movement was met with the threat of bumping into someone. People who passed them by the drinks station complimented their outfit occasionally, told them they looked nice in a ponytail. Nero shouted and made a great fuss over the fact that Enkidu’s tummy was exposed, even going as far as to try to touch it. They playfully dodged her touch, laughing off the action that would’ve gotten weapons hurled at her if _he_ were by their side. Nero paraded off in a cacophony of self-absorbed laughter. Enkidu realized that the smile they’d been holding up felt unbearably heavy, so they let it slip away before sipping at their drink again.

It struck Enkidu that they couldn’t tell if they were enjoying this party or not. They danced, and they drank, and they laughed, and they talked, but they had enjoyed other parties before without this subtle unease and hollowness. Enkidu brushed it aside as they usually did. As they had been doing since they’d first crossed paths in the halls of Chaldea with _him_. Each of them had avoided the other’s gaze and kept walking in opposite directions. Once or twice they had noticed the famously detestable Russian priest trailed unusually close behind. Enkidu decided not to think about it.

Rhythm after rhythm waved and pulsed through the crowd as time started to crawl. Enkidu stayed near the drinks table and more or less passively observed the people around them. They noted to themselves which couples and cliques surprised them, which ones seemed perfectly natural, and which ones were somewhat both. Astolfo could get almost anyone excited about nearly anything, and so had a friendly entourage following them around. Chulainn and Medb’s dynamic seemed rather one-sided. The King of Conquerors and El-Melloi appeared a little odd, but they seemed to have good chemistry. Amakusa and Semiramis felt rather out of place. Ishtar fawning over Muramusa nearly blindsided Enkidu. The sight of her being so happy left a sour taste in Enkidu’s mouth. They pitied the fool who was returning her affections. They noted all of this silently, as they stood alone close to the wall.

Eventually they started to slowly move along the edge of the room, making their way to an exit. Their hands found a door to push open and slip out of, entering one of the many quiet white hallways of Chaldea. Enkidu inhaled deeply, realizing just how tense they had gotten during the party. Despite how fun it was all supposed to be, they found themselves feeling disappointed and empty. They had barely made it around the first bend when they stopped in their tracks.

There in the hall, with his maroon shirt half unbuttoned and golden hair falling out of place, _Enkidu’s_ _king_ was pinned against the wall by a tall dark man. The two were locked in a kiss that was far too deep. One of the king’s hands grasped at the priest’s bright blue stole, and the other disappeared far too low beneath his coat. The priest’s hand was just beginning to move below the blonde’s waist.

Enkidu’s vision blurred. Their head pounded. They saw red.

The king opened his eyes to see them in the peripheral of his vision, and he immediately broke their kiss. When he made eye contact with them Enkidu could feel their heart plummet. They shook their head slightly at their king, and turned away to run back into the cacophonous crowd.

A cry of “Enkidu, wait!” was followed by an indistinguishable low muttering. “Gregori!” The king shouted angrily, yanking his arm out of the priest’s hand. The priest said something else, words that Enkidu did not care to hear, before the king’s voice cut through the echoes of the halls with a sharp “No! Fuck you.” Enkidu then heard footsteps running towards them. They made it back to the door just before the King of Heroes and shut it behind them. By the time the king had barreled through and knocked into the nearby King of Knights, Enkidu was strides away. They heard the two shouting angrily, but they couldn’t care.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The din of endless chatter had been muted with the closing of the bathroom door, but the music still could be heard, dulled and muffled. Everything was a haze before they slid their back down the wall of the furthest bathroom stall, every pent-up tear squeezing its way out their clenched eyelids. They sat there, knees to their chest, sobbing into their sleeve. Their nails dug into their skin as it burned with anger.

They _thought_ they were going to be fine. They _thought_ they could handle this. They had _seen_ him before, and they had stayed strong. They _thought_ that seeing him with someone else would be good, that they could be _happy_ for him. But the sight of that wretched man’s hands on _their_ king made their blood seethe in their veins. Enkidu rarely experienced an impulse to kill on sight, but they had turned and run in an effort to suppress the wave of hatred that had welled up within them.

They didn’t know how long they were there before they heard someone come in. They held back their crying, falling dead silent as they heard the door swing open and someone take unmistakable authoritative steps inside.

A knock at the stall door made Enkidu jump. “It’s occupied,” they muttered, venom apparent in their voice.

“Oh? Well that’s all the more reason for me to enter, isn’t it?”

That sweet voice was unmistakable. Enkidu froze.

A silence followed, punctuated by the king’s pants for breath.

“May the King enter?”

Every syllable sent waves through Enkidu’s body. Shuffles could be heard as they picked themselves up off the floor and put their hand on the knob. Slowly, painfully, they pulled the pin on the bathroom door back and opened to see a solemn faced Gilgamesh leaning against the stall.

They tried to ignore the sweat glistening on his collar bone as his chest heaved.

They wanted to glare daggers into the king’s eyes. They wanted him to buckle under the weight of their disappointment, of their hurt, and all the loneliness they’d endured since they came to Chaldea. But the thought of meeting his eyes made their stomach drop. Gilgamesh slowly stepped into the stall and gently closed the door behind him with a soft _clack,_ facing them the entire time.

For the first time in millennia, the two stood mere feet from one another. That thought was enough to put a lump back in Enkidu’s throat.

Finally, Enkidu’s grey eyes met Gilgamesh’s crimson ones.

Gilgamesh’s breathing got more labored. Enkidu knew he was holding back tears. Both struggled to express themselves. Gilgamesh’s mouth parted first, but Enkidu cut him off. “Why haven’t you come… to see me?”

The look on the king’s face was almost something like a deep shame.  
“Why is it you can’t even look at me but you can get dressed down by some maniac?” More silence. “Rasputin? Really? You leave me by myself in this bleak place but have no problem bedding _that_ man?” Tears had started trailing down their cheeks again. “What the hell is the point of both of us being alive again if we don’t even spea—”

“Enkidu I don’t give a damn about anybody! None of them are you!” Gilgamesh shouted, his words tapering in almost a whimper. “You think I don’t wanna just fucking blow this place to hell and leave me and you standing? You think I don’t want you by my side every fucking minute?” His words rattled like an earthquake. “I thought that –" his voice cracked, he took a breath. “I thought that, if I…I don’t know Enk. All I could think of when I saw you was how you –” He stopped. His words died in his throat as his chest felt like it was going to explode. He felt himself breaking. “I can’t lose you again,” he said breathlessly. “I can’t hold you in my arms as you fucking crumble again, I can’t watch you wither away sad and bitter, I can’t—I just can’t,” his shoulders shook as he pressed his palms into his eyes. “Every time I glimpse you all I can think is that this can’t be real and that if I let myself indulge in you then everything’s going to go wrong again.”

Gilgamesh stood there, face in his hands. Enkidu _had_ made him buckle, and they regretted it. “Gil, you idiot,” they half sobbed, half chuckled. Finally, after all these years, they reached their hands out to him. “We’re both only here for a fleeting moment. If you’d just told me you were lonely, I would’ve come running to you, and you know it.” The two embraced. They buried their faces in each other’s necks. Gilgamesh cradled Enkidu’s head in his hand, never wanting to let his jewel go ever again. He kissed their head affectionately. Enkidu held on to Gilgamesh, clinging to the back of his shirt, running their hands through his hair. They held each other so tight. Enkidu felt like they could melt into one being.

Gilgamesh pulled away just enough to cup Enkidu’s face in his hands and press his forehead to theirs. He wiped away their tears with a thumb, and their eyes locked. He spoke in their oldest of tongues. “We are more than gods, and we are more than men. We are more than any of these people can hope to be. We are all that is. And you, my love, you are greater than anything or anyone this world has to offer.” Enkidu nodded slowly against Gilgamesh’s face, and then pulled at his waist to bring him in for a kiss.

The beat of the music outside slowed, almost matching the blood pounding in their chests, and for that moment, nothing else existed in the world but the King of Heroes and his Prince. That kiss was an eternity.

___________________________________________________________  
Every slide of tongue sent waves through their bodies. Their lips couldn’t separate if they’d wanted them to. The salt of their tears colored each taste of lips. Soft muffled sobs hummed in their throats. It wasn’t long before Enkidu was against a wall, Gilgamesh pressed flush against them, their fingers intertwined above their heads. They exchanged bites of lips, every pinch of teeth igniting fire in their blood. They separated, each of them breathless as Gilgamesh hungrily moved his love bites to Enkidu’s jaw, and then their neck. With a solid bite over their artery, Gilgamesh drew a sharp gasp from Enkidu.

Enkidu’s hands fell to Gilgamesh’s neck and then his exposed breasts, pressing into them lovingly before finding the buttons of his shirt and beginning to finish Rasputin’s work. Gilgamesh responded in kind by slipping his ringed hand up Enkidu’s belly and up to their chest, rubbing a thumb over their nipple. It wasn’t even until now that Enkidu realized their hips were needily grinding against Gil’s, whose hips were responding in turn. Once his shirt was undone, Enkidu’s hands laid claim to Gilgamesh’s ass, eliciting a moan and a more aggressive buck of his hips. Enkidu’s skin felt like it was on fire. Gilgamesh’s abs were warm against their own, making them wish their own chest was bare. But their hands were already occupied by his belt buckle, feverishly undoing his pants. Gilgamesh only then realized just how hard and sensitive his cock had grown as Enkidu’s hands brushed against it.

Enkidu whimpered as their ass was squeezed – they felt that they were coming undone so easily at Gil’s hands. He slipped them down into their shorts, savoring the sensation of rubbing their cheeks in circles before removing the garment. His grasp returned to their ass, then moved from their ass to their thigh, lifting it greedily to his side. By the time Gilgamesh produced a bottle of lube from some pocket, Enkidu was stroking his cock. They groaned as wet fingers encouraged them to open up, making the heat in the pit of their gut spike. Their own cock throbbed even harder as one finger, then two slid into their ass. They winced beautifully as the burn of entry slowly faded. Gilgamesh placed his mouth on Enkidu’s again as his fingers stroked in and out, barely grazing that sweet spot Enkidu wanted to feel so badly. They moaned into Gil’s breath. Gil added a third finger, entering as deep as his hand would allow, making Enkidu grasp at Gil’s shoulder.

“Gil,” they gasped, breaking the kiss. Their impatience had gotten the better of them. “Fuck me.” They were so beautiful – their long lashes, their now emerald eyes, their flushed face. Gilgamesh did not waste time fulfilling his jewel’s command.

With his free hand he coated his cock in lube before slowly pushing himself inside Enkidu. A groan left his throat as he got deeper, until he got as deep as he could. Then, with his freed hand, Gilgamesh lifted Enkidu’s second leg off the ground. Their head fell back to the wall, and gasps were drawn from their lips as Gil’s slick cock slid in and out of their hole, each stroke sending hot shockwaves through their body and making their head swim. Gil’s mouth was agape as Enkidu’s sublime heat nearly made him dizzy. Each beat of their hearts felt like a powerful sea wave slamming into a stone in their chests. Flashes of burning heat rolled through their limbs. Enkidu felt their toes curl.

Neither of them cared about keeping their moans down in the cafeteria restroom. Fortunately, Servants rarely needed to relieve themselves, so usually only human staff used this restroom. They laughed at whoever opened the restroom door and immediately walked out, muttering “oh my God” in shock.

A hard pull of Gil’s hair on the nape of his neck landed them a feverish bite to their shoulder. Their nails dug into his now bare back, above where his shirt draped between his elbows. Gil’s hips dug in harder and deeper, as if his cock were trying to reach an impossible depth. Every pump of his length was punctuated by a growl of pleasure and by Enkidu’s desperate keening, each of them rising in pitch as both heroes came closer to their climax.“Enkdiu,” Gil breathed their name as he suddenly stopped long enough to set their feet back on the floor.

“Gil! Why—” their plight was silenced as Gilgamesh grabbed them by their hips and whipped them around, placing them flat against the wall before pressing his dick back in to resume the pace. Enkidu’s nails found Gilgamesh’s ass as he did so, leaving a wonderful sting in their wake. This time their fucking was punctuated by the sounds of Gilgamesh’s hips colliding with Enkidu’s – a sound they hadn’t realized they both desperately missed. Enkidu could feel precum dripping from their cock as it swung back and forth in rhythm, the weight of it feeling unreal. It wasn’t long before Enkidu was crying out their lover’s name, and Gilgamesh in kind as the climax drew nearer.

Gilgamesh sacrificed his vice grip on Enkidu’s hips to run his hands up their body and onto their hands on the wall, leaning his body forward into theirs. Enkidu was already screaming his name by the time he pressed his cheek against theirs, and right as he felt their legs tremble beneath him, he realized their ass was tightening around him. And at last – after all those years – he was finally releasing deep inside them.

Enkidu’s knees nearly buckled as Gil’s final stroke slammed into their ass and sent them over the edge, their cock spasming and body quaking. Gil held their hips steady but kept his chest against Enkidu’s back as the two of them rode out their orgasms, gasping for breath. Enkidu’s cum painted their thighs and the tiles beneath them.  


Gilgamesh slowly stood back upright, pausing to rest his forehead on their back. He admired how the sweat shone on the small of their back. Running a hand from their shoulder blades to their ass, he pulled out slowly, parting their cheeks slightly to admire his work. Enkidu moaned at the sensation of the hot liquid trailing down their rear and onto their thighs. Gil, unable to resist the sight, knelt behind them and eagerly cleaned up the beautiful mess he’d made with his tongue – much to Enkidu’s delight.

The two heroes held hands as they strode back into the sea of servants. The crowd had thinned a little, but the music was still playing and a dance floor had opened up. They occupied it like no others. Everyone on it stopped and watched at one point. The two of them were entrancing to watch. The rest of the dance was spent resting their heads on each other, holding each other. They had a drinking contest using Gil's finest stored wines- few other occasions could have been special enough to have partaken of them. Enkidu won the contest. The drunken haze they had given themselves was wonderful – neither of them cared who saw them kiss like they’d never be able to again.

The hollowness and unease Enkidu had felt before was gone. _This_ had been what Enkidu was missing. The way Gilgamesh looked at them, the way he touched them – every gesture between them was both a challenge and a comfort. Everything Gilgamesh did filled their heart with more joy than they could process. Parties didn’t matter if they weren’t with each other. It took both of them dying and being resurrected in this strange new world for them to realize that.

Both of them cried a little more, each time with the other to almost incoherently reaffirm their love for one another. Enkidu had won the drinking contest, but at the cost of having to be carried by Gil back to his bedroom. This penalty was not something Enkidu begrudged. Neither did Gilgamesh.

Once the two were in bed, both stripped of everything but sheets, Enkidu sleepily fucked Gil from behind after being sublimely sucked. Seeing Gil of all people be just as hungry for their cock as they were for his gave them immense pleasure. The way he made a mess of himself, his moans, the way he his back arched to present himself to them – Enkidu made a mental note to get him to bottom more often than he had when they were alive in Uruk.

They both wished they could’ve fucked the whole night. The alcohol had taken its toll, though, and they both knew this would not be the last they’d be seeing of each other. Before long, the two were a tangle of limbs, content to forever remain this way. No epic poems would be left in stone of their nights as Servants to humanity’s last stronghold. They knew these moments were left for them and for them alone. Mankind’s first two heroes lay side by side again at the end of the world.


End file.
